


Don't Fall

by SuzuyaSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Possible violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaSenpai/pseuds/SuzuyaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy has just started his first year at Hogwarts, where he meets the meets the children of his fathers old enemy. He has no intentions of going easy on the Potter family. Will history repeat itself or can they change their families rough relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of a new year at Hogwarts and Scorpius feels more than out of place.

Chapter one 

Many years had passed since the second war and society was slowly rebuilding itself. Hogwarts, through some form of miracle, had been rebuilt and had been opens for the past few years, welcoming all students who were invited to study there. Minerva McGonagall took her place as headmistress, with both old and new professors at her side. The events of the past were a distant and dark memory, though the losses Hogwarts suffered remained as silent ghosts roaming the halls. 

Scorpius looked up at the large looming doors of Hogwarts, somewhere he did not desire to be. Glancing around at the other first years, he could see he was surrounded by their excitement and wonder, it was truly absurd to him as to how they could admire such a place. 

His father, Draco Malfoy, had told him all about this place and how it was a 'hopeless excuse of a school'. He knew all about the time his father had spent here and the war; the war that had both ruined and saved his family. 

Heaving a silent sigh, he followed the other children in to the castle, brushing his fingers along to cold stone wall that made his fingertips tingle. His arm dropped to his side, as they made it up a set of stairs and stood outside the great halls doors. The teacher that had lead them here began to speak, Scorpius feigning interest in what the man had to say. 'This is absolutely pointless.' He thought to himself. 'These fools may not know how to school works, but I've spent months researching this place. I'm going to be placed in Slytherin and rebuild my families name. That's all I care about.' He hasn't noticed the small frown forming on his face until he felt an elbow nudge his arm, followed by a quiet whisper. 

"Are you nervous?" The voice asked, pulling Scorpius from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked after a moment, before realising what he had been asked. "No, I know what house I'm going to be sorted into. It's in my blood." Truly his entire family line had been a Slytherin, it was inevitable he would be sent there too. He took a moment to look over at the boy who had spoken to him; it was a boy of similar height to himself, though this one had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. 

"You never know." The boy replied with a small smile. "Anything can happen." He said, as if it were a matter of fact. The boy then presented his hand to Scorpius. "My name's Albus. Albus Severus Potter." 

Potter. Scorpius knew this name, anyone in the world of magic knew this name. His farther notorious enemy, 'the boy who lived' as some called him. So this was Harry Potters spawn, named after a ridiculous old buffoon and the man who foolishly protected Harry. Scorpius looked down at the boys hand and then turned his nose up at it. 

"Scorpius." He replied bluntly, being careful to keep his family name out of it, before turing his attention back to the teacher, who was currently explaining how house points were rewarded and taken away. 

"Right..." The boy, Albus, lowered his hand and turned to talk to some other students, one a young girl with red hair and freckles, someone who Scorpius did not recognise.

"If only my father heard about this." He muttered to himself. There was no way he would let a Potter get the better of him, it was best to cut the brat off and never speak to him again. 

The teacher, Professor Longbottom, turned and pushed open the large wooden doors, revealing the great hall, which almost impossibly managed to fit all of the older seven years of students and still had room for the first years. He heard small gasps of awe coming from the children around him, making his roll his eyes. The group followed professor Longbottom into the hall and approached the front, where the sorting hat was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading. This chapter had been edited, as it was brought to my attention that I placed all three Potter kids in the same year and unless they were triplets, this wouldn't happen.  
> So I have rectified my mistake and will change them to their correct ages (Lily having not started Hogwarts yet and James being older).
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	2. The wrong house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius finds out what house he belongs to and tries to settle in.

Scorpius took a deep breath, anticipating the moment his name would be called. His heart beat faster every time a new name was read out. As a new student was given their place, the houses cheered and the first year was welcomed with handshakes, smiles and pats on the shoulders. Scorpius knew this was possibly the happiest occasion all houses would share together...or given the schools history this was certainly the high point from where things would only get worse. He had almost gotten lost in thought, before he heard Minerva McGonagall call his name from the parchment she held in her hands. He took a small breath and made his way through the remaining crowd of remaining first years. Curious eyes landed on him, wanting to take in the sight of a boy who's grandfather was once a devoured death eater and the son of the man who had been caught up in Voldemort's plans. Though he knew these two factors would possibly cause trouble for him, he held his head high and sat down to have the sorting at placed on his head.

"A Malfoy, ey?" The hat almost purred. "Clearly Slytherin is in your family. Your father and his father before him carried the Slytherin name proudly. You're cunning and clever, a perfect example of the serpent house." Scorpius felt himself calming, hoping the hat would have no trouble placing him. "Though, I have a feeling a different house would be a bigger benefit to you. "

"No." Scorpius whispered, closing his eyes.

"No?" The sorting hat repeated in question. "I cannot deny that Slytherin was the right choice for one Draco Malfoy, but you are not your father, you could be greater. Now let's see..." The hat took a moment to thinks, before announcing 'But of course, Gryffindor is the house for you!" The word made Scorpius feel sick. He felt the hat being lifted off his head and shamefully he stood up and made his way over to the almost silent Gryffindor table. Once he was seated, McGonagall continued to call the rest of the students up. Although he was looking down at the table, he could feel the eyes of his house burning into him. They didn't want him as much as he didn't want to be with them. Unsurprisingly the Potter child, Albus, joined the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to an older, but similar looking, boy. Scorpius figured this was was also one of Harry Potters children. He knew he would avoid these two people like the plague. Once the sorting ceremony had been completed and everyone was fed, the prefects for each house introduced themselves and took their respective house too their common rooms.

Scorpius watched the Slytherins go, some offering him sympathetic glances, it seemed they would have been the only house glad to have him. 'Why did to hat have to be such a jerk' he asked himself in his head. 'I'm a Slytherin. This is just temporary, he'll see that I'm in the wrong house.' He kept these thoughts in his mind, as he slowly followed the overly too cheerful Gryffindors to their common room. Their common room was a comfortable looking area, with stone walls and moving portraits, with a few coffee tables and desks that had a few chairs tucked with them. The Gryffindor crest hung in a few places around the room and their was a strong sense of warm reds, golds and Browns throughout the room. There was a large fireplace with old leather chairs surrounding it.

"Right, boys your rooms up the stairs and the last door on your left. Girls, yours is the last on the right. The bathrooms are the doors before the two dorm rooms." The prefect, Sean, was telling them. "You have no permission to leave this common room after nine thirty. Anyone caught outside their common room will receive a detention. You may also not enter any other common room. These rules are to protect you." Sean's eyes looked over all of the young first years. "Now, breakfast will be at eight thirty and you'll be receiving your class schedules. Tomorrow lessons are cancelled so that you can find your way around. Goodnight, I hope you all settle in well." With that he left and soon all the first years had spread off to all different parts of the room, some rushing upstairs to check out their rooms and bathrooms. Scorpius looked around the room with empty eyes. He had longed to see the green and silver Slytherin crest hanging proudly from the common room walls, where he was now just wasn't right. He felt himself panicked slightly when he thought about how he would break the news to his father. He was a Gryffindor, the complete opposite of a Slytherin. The blonde thought about just writing the news in a letter, but there was always a chance his father would send back a howler and embarrass him further.

* * *

Dear Father and Mother,

This school was everything you said it would be, it's both breathtaking and ridiculous. I find myself happy to be here, but at the same time I'm missing home and my family. There's only one small problem though...I'm not in Slytherin. I know, it's the first time a member of our family has failed to get into the house, but the sorting hat was sure I would be better somewhere else. I'm so sorry father, please don't be disappointed with me. I'm going to try everything to prove myself a Slytherin. I hope to see you both soon.

Love from, your Scorpius.

Scorpius read over the letter, before folding it up and placed it in his bedside drawer. It was almost ten o'clock now and all light from outside the window had gone, only to be replaced by the emptiness of the night sky. The room he was in was spacious, enough for a few beds and each persons belongings. The beds were smells, but comfortable, with red curtains around each one, offering at least some privacy. Looking around the room some of the boys had fallen asleep long ago, there were still faces Scorpius hadn't put a name to, however the two Potter boys were sat on a bed opposite from Scorpius'. They looked happy and at home, something Scorpius knew he wouldn't feel, not whilst he was in this room.

"That's Malfoy's kid. First year like you...hopefully the only one." His ears picked up the hushed voice and he noticed Albus glance over at him, the elder boy, James, had spoken the surname with such distaste it almost sounded as if it were a slur...or even as bad as saying Lord Voldemort.

"He's the family dad told us about?" Albus had replied to his brother, receiving a small nod in reply. Scorpius bit his lower lip, trying to stop himself from going over there. It seemed the two boys were well aware of the families history, but surfing they couldn't judge him on it, after all it was their fathers and it was so many years ago.

"Rumour has it, he's here to continue his dad's work. A secret order of death eaters or something." That was it, the final words from James' mouth were all it took for Scorpius to lung from his bed and strut over to the two boys.

"For a start, if you want to talk about me, try doing it in another room where I can't hear you. Secondly, my family is none of your business. I have no interest in picking up where out fathers left off, so if you'd kindly shut up and stop looking at me like I'm in some sort of freak show." He spoke through gritted teeth, trying not to wake anyone else in the room up. "Oh, and I wouldn't speak so ill of death eaters if I were you. You never know who could be listening." His words seemed to have either taken effect or had been completely ignored, either the elder of the Potter siblings rose from the bed and said a quick goodnight to his brother, before leaving the room.

That night was what Scorpius thought would be his worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter again, but the next one will be longer! I think I'll do it from Albus' point of view, so we can get him in some more! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much to everyone who reads this~
> 
> Edit: this chapter has also been edited to fit the correct ages in!


	3. Bad dreams and breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus both have a rough first night

Scorpius awoke in the early hours of the morning, amazed that he had managed to get any sleep at all. When he was younger, he always found it hard to sleep through the whole night, often waking up to go and play or have a snack, much to his parents dismay. As he had gotten older, he grew out of the habit, only struggling when he found himself somewhere new an unfamiliar. The only problem here was that there was no telling if he would ever settle here.

He sat up, hanging his legs over the edge of his bed, feeling the cold stone floor beneath his feet. His wriggled his toes, adjusting to the temperature, before bracing all his weight on his feet, and stood up. Everyone else in the room still seemed to be sleeping, so he silently gathered his toiletries from his side drawer and padded out of the room, heading into the bathroom down the hall.

The bathroom was large, much larger than one would expect from looking at the outside of that part of the castle. There was a white and black tiled floor, with a similar pattern on the wall. One of the walls was completely covered with Morris, which also held the row of sinks. He wondered around curiously, noticing how one area was for the toilets and another area was for showers. The showers were two rows and split each row held six cubicles, allowing twelve people to shower at once. At the end of the row of showers, there was a large stained glass window with a deer in the centre of it. The deer gracefully stood, tilting it's head slightly to the side as it looked at the young blonde. Luckily for Scorpius, being an early riser seemed to mean he had the entire room to himself, even if there was a window deer watching him.

He hung up his towel on on of the shower doors and undressed, before turning the water on and stepping into its warm spray. Nothing felt quite as nice as a warm shower on a cold morning.

* * *

 

Albus POV

Albus clenched his eyes closed, turning over in his bed. He opened eyes, only to find himself surrounded the darkness of the night and huge dying trees. 'Where am I?' He asked himself, lifting a hand to brace himself against one of the trees, but he quickly noticed that he couldn't feel the rough looking bark against his hand...there was no texture at all. He quickly removed himself from the strange tree and started to walk. The area looked cold, with frost overnight the ground and spiralling up the tree trunks, though he couldn't feel a thing, nor could he see his breath when he breathed out.

There was a small napping of twigs behind him, causing him to jump and turn around, but no one was there. He shuddered in fear, deciding to try and get out of where he was, maybe he had accidentally slept walked into the forbidden forrest? But surely someone would have seen him.

He kept going, unsure of exactly where he was heading to, but the endless amount of dark and trees had to end soon...or so he hoped. A dark figure quickly passed in front of him, stopping him immediately in his tracks? "H-hello?" He asked shakily, looking in the direction the figure had gone. There was no reply and no signs of any mysterious figure.

Swallowing his fear, he continued forwards, soon seeing moon light bouncing from between the trees. He followed it, thinking there must be some sort of clearing there. As he walked closer, being careful to keep his footsteps silent, he realised that the moonlight had been reflecting off of a misty lake. Eyes squinting to get a better look, he could see a small figure on the opposite side. He didn't have a chance to make out who it was, before he heard a rushed noise behind him and suddenly he was being pushed into the water.

Albus shot up in bed, breathing heavily as if he had been starved of air. "It was just a dream." He assured himself. A bad dream that he would hopefully just forget. It wasn't like dreams meant anything.

* * *

 

Scorpius POV

After getting ready, Scorpius had swiftly left the boys room and headed into the common room, no one seemed to be down here either. Checking the watch on his wrist he saw that it was only seven in the morning, so he must have at least woken up at six.

'There was no rule on how early we could leave the common room, right?' He thought himself. 'I'm sure it wouldn't be bad for me to go and explore by myself.' Convincing himself it would be okay, he left the common room.

The castle was much larger than he had expected, with seemingly endless staircases and corridors, which lead of to various rooms. There was one room he remembered his father mentioning, the room of requirement. He knew how the room worked, that it would only reveal itself to those who needed it, but what counted as a need? Could someone find it simply because they felt they needed to know its location?

He traced his fingertips along the wall, pulling them away slightly when he walked passed a door, letting them land back on the wall once he had passed. He hummed quietly to himself, feeling relaxed now that he was alone. It was a strange feeling to know there were so many students and teachers here, yet not a single person in sight. It felt like he had the world to himself and that's how he liked it.

He made to the end of one of the corridors, which opened up to small courtyard. The courtyard had a beautiful fountain in the centre, surrounded by flower beds and stones. He could hear the soft sound of birds singing and it almost made him feel like he was back at home, making him smile at the thought.

"I should see if I can find the great hall." He mumbled to himself, even though no one was around to hear. He crossed the courtyard and entered a new corridor, this one as unfamiliar as all the others. It was a wonder how anyone managed to find their way around here.

Eventually, after walking around in circles for what felt like forever, Scorpius finally found himself at the two grand familiar doors which were surprisingly open. 'Someone else must be an early riser.' He stepped into the hall cautiously, curiously scanning his eyes over the room to see who was there.  
There were only a few students in there, yawning over their breakfast. It looked like they had also had a hard time sleeping on the first night. A fair few of teachers were at the front of the hall, probably trying to eat before the entire school got here. With a small sigh in relief, Scorpius headed to an empty table and took a seat, his breakfast quickly appearing in front of him. He wondered if there was anything magic couldn't do.

* * *

Albus POV

There was no possible way he was getting back to sleep now. Not after that dream...or nightmare. He shuddered at the coldness of the room and pulled himself off of the bed. The other boys in the room were either sleeping still, or trying to deny themselves that it was the morning.

He took off to the bathroom and quickly got himself ready. He took a moment to look outside the stained glass window, trying to ignore the deeds excited feet as he peered out. It looked cold outside, not the kind of day he would want to be outside in. He moved away and left the room, adjusting his robed so that they sat more comfortably. 'First day, Albus.' He reminded himself. 'Just find James and everything will be fine.'

It didn't take Albus long to find the great hall, since he had followed the same direction they had been shown last night. The hall had filled up a lot more, with quite a few of the tables filled with all different years. It wasn't long before he noticed the nearly empty table, the one where a certain blonde first year was having breakfast by himself. Albus looked at the boy sympathetically, feeling bad the Scorpius didn't seem to have anyone, though he knew that his company probably wouldn't be appreciated after last night. Maybe this was his chance to clear things up.

Albus approached the table and sat opposite the lonely boy. He waited for Scorpius to look up and acknowledge him, but the boys eyes were fixed downwards.  
"Hi, Scorpius." He said cheerfully, trying to make the situation less awkward. "You got up pretty early then?"

Scorpius' eyes flicked up to look at Albus. "I get up early so no one bothers me." He muttered. "Clearly that didn't work today." The blonde looked back down at his food.

"Oh." Albus was momentarily speechless. "You just looked a little lonely by yourself...and I wanted to apologise for yesterday. My brother...he's great, but he can be an idiot when it come to other people's feelings. He didn't mean to offend you. Our father told us about the issues our families have had with each other and my brother just doesn't want that to continue with us two...he knows we can't judge you because of the family you belong to." He offered the apology cautiously.

"If he didn't mean to offend, he can stop talking about my family." A quick glare was shot up at Albus. "What is it with the Potters? Thinking you're better than the rest of us, because of who your father was." Albus suddenly felt uncomfortable as a strange smile appeared on the other boys face.

"My grandfather and father were both death eaters and my grandmother was an ally to them." The blonde rose from his seat. "I am proud of the family I belong to. I'm not ashamed of who my father is or what he did, because he is just as important to me as yours is to you. Be carful with who you offend, Potter, because it seems being a death eater runs in the family." Scorpius warned.

Albus sat in shock as the other boy left the table. He knew the Malfoy family history and where their loyalties lay, but Albus didn't want to judge Scorpius until he knew him better, something he was determined to do. He'd show him that their families didn't have to get in the way all the time.

"Hey, Albus!" He heard a familiar voice shout, the voice belonging to his brother James. He smiled as his older brother came to sit with him. "How's my baby brothers first morning going?"

"Hey, James..." He took a moment to try and phrase the question he needed to ask. "Are there really still death eaters out there?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was going to do this a an all Albus POV, but I really enjoy writing from Scorpius' perspective. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is only a little one, so that I can get back in to writing. This is my first HP fic, so any feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and continue to do so!


End file.
